Tombraiser
Interview Hey welcome to my blog. In this blog, I am going to make you discover some staff of the wiki and how they discovered this wiki ! My first interview will be with my Bureaucrat friend, TombRaiser. ---- Any questions about the interview? you want to be interviewed too? tell it in the comments. {| class="collapsible" width="100%" style="border:1px solid #cc0000; background-color: #cc0000; ; ; ; padding:1px; padding-bottom:15px; background-color" !style="color: White"|Interviewer |- |style="background-color: Black"| Emperor Jarjarkine |- |style="background-color: Black"| Game Questions ---- *'Interviewer':Hi *'EmperorJohnson':Hi *'Interviewer':I am going to ask you few questions okay? *'EmperorJohnson' :Sure *'Interviewer': Okay lets do this *'EmperorJohnson': : ok *Interviewer: Lets talk about the game *TombRaiser:Which one? *Interviewer:Skyrim *TombRaiser:Sure *Interviewer: What is your first character in skyrim? *TombRaiser: A female Bosmer *Interviewer: Wich class? *TombRaiser:Thief type, lots of archery focus *Interviewer: I love thieves *TombRaiser:: :) *Interviewer: Wich game is your favorite? *TombRaiser: Oblivion, it was the first game I started with, too. The quests were just far superior that the ones in Skryim *Interviewer:Really? *TombRaiser: Well, in my opinion. Haha *Interviewer:Wich shout do u prefer? *TombRaiser: Hmm. Well, can't go wrong with Unrelenting Force...but I also like a bit of Soul Tearing myself. *Interviewer: What is the positive point that makes u love skyrim? *TombRaiser:Man, I've played Skyrim far too much. Even though the scenery is always going to be the same, just the fact that I can roleplay any character in Skyrim makes it enjoyable, even on my 7th...or is that 8th character. But, Skyrim really does have a some beautiful sites. *Interviewer:I know right ! I have friend who said that because of the music and graphism, they even cried *TombRaiser: Hehe, I'm not sure I'd go as far as cry for the music and graphics, but they did a good job. *Interviewer:XD Wich city is your favorite? *TombRaiser: That's not an easy one. But, if I were to choose one, I would have to go with Whiterun. It's where it all came together and still feels like home to all my characters. *Interviewer: yeah its a simple an peacefull place right? *TombRaiser: Yes, I never really cared much for that lavish Proudspire Manor. Heh *Interviewer: xd *TombRaiser: Solitude is nice though...don't want to live there, though. Haha *Interviewer: But its wonderfull isn't it? *TombRaiser: It's too much for this outdoorsy Wood Elf. :P *Interviewer: Ha thats right ! *TombRaiser: I'd live in a treehouse if I could. *Interviewer: so you would live in he rift ? *TombRaiser: The Rift is alright. It's not always snowing, so that's a plus. *Interviewer: XD I hate snow *TombRaiser: Haha, I don't hate it, but Skyrim has way too much of it. *Interviewer:If you were a real wood elf Would you be scared to walk in Tamriel well skyrim alone? *TombRaiser: I don't know, maybe. I guess I would definitely be cautious and aware of my surroundings, so nothing gets the jump on me. *Interviewer: Wise spirit. What scares u in skyrim? *TombRaiser: At low levels...Giants! I've been flung into the air at level 5 once by one. Those frost trolls can also be a pain when you're not prepared. *Interviewer:yeah Talking about giant U want me to tell u something? *TombRaiser: Sure *Interviewer:I was a high elf level 8 I was walking near witherun and i went at the giant camp to take chest and kill a giant. Then, a giany start to attak me, a dragon is comming but i was running as fast i could and behind a little mountain, u know what i saw? *TombRaiser: What? *Interviewer:THE MAMMOTH FLEW UP IN THE SKY and desapear i was strumbled *TombRaiser: Oh? Haha. I think I've heard others mentioned that they saw that happen too. I haven't seen it though. *Interviewer::D What "piss" you the most in skyrim? *TombRaiser: It's mostly the bugs, and nothing too related to the quests at hand. *Interviewer: Me its when i get kill and i forgot to save *TombRaiser: Yeah, that would definitely suck. I'm a compulsive "saver" :P *Interviewer: :D So i have like 677 save *TombRaiser: Wow, that's alot. I also back up my saves, but I don't have nearly as many saves as you do. Wiki Questions ----- *Interviewer:How about talking about the wiki? *TombRaiser: Okay *Interviewer: How did you discovered it? *TombRaiser: I was searching for information about the game. Probably a quest or something. I don't remember, it was so long ago. My search lead me here. *Interviewer: Was the information good? *TombRaiser: At the time I joined there wasn't very detailed information, but I guess I must have found something helpful. *Interviewer: Well what maked you want to edit here? *TombRaiser: I actually didn't intend on staying after I had added a few edits. Mostly images. I just wanted to add images and try to give some of the pages more detail. But, I really didn't plan on staying long. Look how that turned out. Haha *Interviewer::D Why you did'nt added only few things? why did you stayed? *TombRaiser: I ended up staying because the wiki was still very much in need of better quality images, more organized information, and most importantly, when I joined I was welcomed very openly by members and staff. I couldn't just up and leave. *Interviewer:what do you mean openly? youy mean that its uncommon? XD *TombRaiser: On the internet? Yes, it's very umcommon! Haha *Interviewer: I did. Back then the wiki was such a mess. I remember being asked by one of the admins at the time if I wanted to be a Patroller , just like that. *TombRaiser: He's no longer an admin here anymore, I won't go into why not, but it was an admin named Kcaj. I think I spelled that right. xD *Interviewer:XD Was it slow to attract people? *TombRaiser: The organization of pages and such was slow, but the wiki got a lot of new members, because Skyrim had just been released when the wiki "woke up", so to say. Lots of new page by new members, but not very detailed or written well. Lol *Interviewer: So what the tombraiser did to corret that? U added the rules? *TombRaiser: Not just me. A lot of the staff that's currently around and some that have since gone inactive were vital in getting the wiki up to standards. As one of the "newbies" I did a lot of the categorizing and spell correcting. *Interviewer: Some of the newbies became admin? *TombRaiser: I didn't add rules. I may have helped in new rules being implemented. And, yes, some new users at the time eventually became an admin after they had already been a patroller. *Interviewer: like who ? *TombRaiser: Jimeee, EbonySkyrim, Kenny, Deyvid *Interviewer: How did yu react when you saw that thoses people were as good as you? *TombRaiser: Well, I nominated two of them to be admins, so I knew there was something about them that would make them great as an admin :P So, I wasn't surprised really. Haha *Interviewer: XD Wich one? *TombRaiser: Jimeee and EbonySkyrim *Interviewer: You're good friend with em? *TombRaiser: Yes With the other admins too :P Not, just them. *Interviewer: So when did you become a Councilor and how did you react? *TombRaiser: That was at the of of 2012. I was asked by Wikia Staff if I'd be interested in joining to discuss behind the scenes stuff. I was surprised to receive that message, but I gladly accepted. *Interviewer: There's no additional rights, only the access to Wikia beta inside information, which I can't discuss :P *TombRaiser: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo *Interviewer: Yeah, sorry. haha *TombRaiser: May i know 1 thing about it? *Interviewer:You'll see if u can answer or not Hum But its not directly about it *TombRaiser: Well, in that case, I don't see the harm *Interviewer:Okay :) Why they dont want to show it? ( will she answer?) *TombRaiser: I don't know, maybe because it's about things that are or might be in development. Maybe they don't want people to know about what they are working on, if in the end they don't go through with it. *Interviewer: So if i understand, everyone there are staff or council ? *TombRaiser: There are only Wikia Staff and Council in there, yes. *Interviewer: not even VSTF? Helper? *TombRaiser: I guess *Interviewer: Okay lets talk about else *TombRaiser: Aye *Interviewer: What is the negative point of the wiki? *TombRaiser: There are only a handful of editors that are working on fixing up pages in detail, while the majority of edits are minor. It would be great to have more editors interested in improving articles beyond small points. *Interviewer:Hum but lets look at this in another view The mostly of the users are having fun in the wiki Because of the Forum and Chat *TombRaiser: Yeah, that's fine. *Interviewer:PLUS every other interviews guest said that the best point was its communauty :) Mabye they are shy to have their edit rolledback. Because i know 3 others big communauty and even if its super active, its soooo boring and the users are rude *TombRaiser: Maybe. They shouldn't have to worry about that happening, as it happens in every wiki. The important thing is to learn from any mistakes, and not take it the wrong way when an edit is reverted. *Interviewer:Exemple, my edit has been rever today So, the guy who did came to tell me why and i asked him in PM to exmplain me what i should do to dont repeat the edit It was cool and it was respectfull *TombRaiser: Good. That's how it should be. *Interviewer: OKAY TIME FOR THE BONUS *TombRaiser:Woohoo! /!\BON U S/!\ ---- *Interviewer:Will you buy Elder Scroll Online? *Tombraiser: Yes. I actually already caved in an pre-ordered it last night. xD I said I wouldn't do it...but, well, I couldn't resist! *Interviewer: XD So you like? *Tombraiser: Yeah, from what I've seen so far, I think it will turn out to be worth it. *Interviewer: If you had to suggest someone for a promotion, who would it be? *Tombraiser: Cubears has been doing a really great job on the wiki for quite some time now i would make him Patroller, since he sticks to the mainspace. *Interviewer: *Tombraiser: *Interviewer:Okay You liked the interview? *EJ: Yeah *Interviewer: on 10 how many do you give for it? *EJ: 7/10 *Interviewer: 70% Thats way more than what i have in mathematic at school !:D Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts